Ask the TP crew
by Secret Feline
Summary: read the introduction inside. inspired by BuddhaBooty's Ask the Furious Five. -
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so what you do here is ask questions for the TP crew (you can do more than one question) by reviewing and "they" will answer them. You can be ridiculous or serious and you don't have to ask anything you can yell at them for doing something or say how great they are. You can do anyone you want (even Scroop, even though he's dead).

Please review and ask! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: To people that are listening! Since no one has reviewed yet, all of you are fired.

TP people: Awwwwwwww

Me: so bye! (Ducks as a bunch of tomatoes gets thrown) Wow, tough crowd.

Jim: You think we should kill her now?

Captain Amelia: Usually I would say no, but this young lady needs to learn a lesson, so yes.

Everyone: YAY! (Chases me)

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, we have gotten a question from *looks at piece of paper*Wherever Girl!

_I have a question, this one is for Jim: How many times have you gotten in trouble with the cops?_

Jim: Ummmmmmm... well, I don't really remember but, I think it was like... maybe um about 30 times since I was 13 and yea...

Everyone: *Stares*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok, we now have another question for Jim *mutters* he's popular, and it's from... OMGitsEMILY!

_Another question for Jim: How do you feel about your adoring fangirls? Is it  
flattering or strange?_

Jim: Well, it's not so bad, I mean most of them aren't so crazy but some of them *rubs scar on arm* are a bit... you know, crazy, so to answer your question it is flattering if they don't kidnap you.

*Huge crash can be heard*

Me: Hey B.E.N., did you put up the fangirl defence this morning?

B.E.N.: No

Everyone: Oh Crap!

Fangirls: *Far away* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! WE GOT IN!!! LOOK IT'S JIM!!!

Me: Ok, people, let's get out of here!

Dr Doppler: Where?

Me: Just go to my house!

Everyone: *runs*


	5. Chapter 5

*Everyone's in my house*

Me: You know... you can't stay here forever, my parents are going to be home soon and my sister doesn't like you.

Big Sis: *throws B.E.N. out of her room* and stay out you moron!

Me: *Sighs*

*Doorbell rings*

Me: *Opens door* Inkgirl?

Inkgirl: Hi, I saw you guys come in here so I was wondering if I could watch.

Me: sure.

*Ink girl comes in*

Amelia: Now what do we do?

Me: We wait for more questions.

Inkgirl: Oh, ooh, *raises hand*

Me: Um... yea?

Inkgirl: Amelia, what did you think when you realized you were going to have a romance  
with Delbert?

Amelia: *explodes* WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

Me: Hmmm, that is a good question.

Amelia: I prefer to keep my love life to myself.

Inkgirl: I knew this would happen, so I brought back up! *Takes out a hypnotizing watch out of no ware* Perfect!

Amelia: What the!

Inkgirl: *Swings watch*Just look at the watch Amy, Don't look anywhere else, just look... at...the... watch...

Amelia: *Stares at watch*

*1 minute later*

Inkgirl: Now, when I snap my fingers you will tell us exactly what you thought when you realized you and the Doc were going to have a romantic relationship.*Snaps fingers*

Amelia: Well, I didn't suppose Delbert and I were going to have a relationship when we first met but throughout the voyage I did develop sort of liking for him, especially on Treasure Planet.  
Our relationship started when he asked me out on a date and, well I felt like he was a part of me, and  
that we were really going to be great together.

Me: *Sniffs* Oh man that was so, so... romantic *Blows nose*

Inkgirl: *Stunned* wow... *Claps hands in front of Amelia's face*

Amelia: *Blinks* what happened?

Inkgirl: *Whistles and hides watch behind her back*

Me: Um... we were playing um, soccer and the soccer ball and knocked you out.

Amelia: *Frowns* but you can't play soccer in a living room.

Jim: Just forget about it ma'am.

Me: Oh, I just remembered something, Sofia Ghost sent in one for Scroop and I forgot post it *takes out piece of paper*

_What do you think of your many (18) obsessed fans?  
There's enough of us that you can ditch Silver and start your own crew. We all know you like being in control._

Scroop: I have 18 fans?

Me: uh huh.

Scroop: Wow, now I can start my own crew!

Me: Sure, just don't bring them here. *gives Scroop long list of phone numbers*

Scroop: Sweet.*Goes off to call people*

Me: Well that wraps up chapter 5.  
Bye, don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yay! Another question! It's from Wherever Girl... again.

_I've got another question, this one's for Silver: How did you rescue Morph?_

Silver: Well, the poor thing was flout 'in about in that crap of a galaxy, I was feel 'in a bit sorry for the lad so I steered me ship over, rode a lifeboat and rescued the lad, ain't that right Morphy?

Morph: Yea! *Lands on Silver's shoulder and nuzzles him*

Me: *Muttering* Gay.

Silver: What was that lass?

Me: I said yay, sir.

Silver: *looks suspicious*

Me: Ummmmmmmm let's read anther one! It's from Shadow of Shadows!!! What a weird name.

_this is cute.  
here's one for Scoop, are you mad at jim because Silver likes him more than  
you?_

Me: Hey Scroop!!!

*No answer*

Jim: He's in the kitchen calling people.

Me: Sheesh. *Grabs rope*

*Two seconds later*

Me: *Walks into room* Got him! *Dumps tied up Scroop onto floor*

Scroop: *Whines* But I was just about to call Sophia Ghost!

Me: Shut up and answer the question: are you mad at Jim because Silver likes him more than  
you?

Scroop: Well what do you think! That little twerp ruined my chance to become rich! He killed me! And most of all, he got everything and I just got NOTHING!!! But... I'm not mad at him for Silver liking him, I mean, I don't care about that old guy *Points at Silver*

Silver: Hey!

Scroop: Sorry dude, it's the truth, suck it up. So the answer would be no, I'm mad at Jim for everything, except that.

Me: Ok, you're done, go and call people.

Scroop: YAY! *Runs off*


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I have got the best idea!

Everyone: What?

Me: *Takes out laptop* Remember the website I showed you?

Everyone: *Nods*

Me: *Types something* Ok, here we go: __(Please note that I made it up) *Logs on*

Amelia: Are you going to go to the chat room?

Me: Yup *Clicks on chat room* Now we join someone's conversation. *Clicks* Ok, we got a chat with Christian4Life, Barneyh8er and Casey94769475, oh and you can only type 30 letters on here, spaces included.

_SecretFeline8960: hi ppl!_

_Barneyh8er: hi_

_Casey94769475: yo_

_Christian4Life: hello_

_SecretFeline8960: i was wondering if guys could_

_SecretFeline8960: help me_

_Casey94769475: sure_

_Barneyh8er: That depends if u want us 2 _

_Christian4Life: maybe..._

_Barney8er: jump through a hoop of fire_

_Barney8er: then no_

_SecretFeline8960: no, i want u guys to try and_

_Casey94769475: i gtg, BYE!_

_Christian4Life: bye bye_

_SecretFeline8960: think up questions 4 TP _

_Barney8er: c u later_

_SecretFeline8960: characters and tell them_

_Casey94769475 has logged off_

_SecretFeline8960: 2 me, plz_

_Barney8er: srry i never watched TP_

_SecretFeline8960: or email it_

_Christian4Life: i have, wats ur email_

_SecretFeline8960: secretfeline_

_SecretFeline8960: _

_Christian4Life: ok thx check it rite_

_Christian4Life: now_

_SecretFeline8960: Ok bye_

_Barney8er: BYE!_

_Christian4Life: bye_

Me: *logs on to email* Ok, I got one from her

_Alrighty, this one's for Jim. Have you read any of the fanfics concerning  
yourself? If so, which one is your favorite? And don't say you haven't read  
ANY of them because who wouldn't be the least bit interested to read a fanfic  
about themselves?_

Jim: Well... I can't say I have a "Favourite" but I do like some of them a lot, I'm not too much of a big fan of the ones where I get a girlfriend or something, I really like Fearless bye OMGitsEmily, All'improvviso Amore by A Flaming Moon and This Christmas together by Tigrin, the stories I DON'T like are Treasure Planet Gets Spoofed by Elfzilla and The Fledging Spacer by Kraven Ergeist.

Amelia: I don't like that one either.

Jim: He made me have sex with you! I'm 15 and you're what? 85?

Amelia: I'm 30.

Jim: Same thing.

Me: *Shrugs* I got another question from that guy with the weird name, Shadows of Shadows.

_Oh and your name isn't weird at all.  
What happened to your arm and leg Silver?_

Me: Wow, a sensitive guy, those are rare and no, my name's not weird, it actually makes sense, I mean what does shadows of shadows mean? Shadows don't have shadows-

Silver: Ahem, can I answer the question or are YOU going to blabber about sensitive guys ALL day.

Me: *Whining* You don't have to be SO mean!

Silver: Whatever, how I lost my leg-

Me: And arm.

Jim: Don't forget your eye.

Amelia: And your brain.

Silver: I still have my brain!

Amelia: *Snorts* Yeah right.

Silver: *Glaring* I hate women when they're PMSing

Amelia: WHAT?!?!?!

Silver: You know, PMSing, when you-

Amelia: *Attacks Silver* Why you little-!

Silver: *Snickers* I knew you were-

Amelia: *Strangles Silver*

Doppler kids: ooooh, look, mommy's fighting Uncle Sliver.

Me: *Whispering* Is she really?

Dr Doppler: I have no idea.

Me: Well, Shadows of Shadows, you'll have to wait for your answer *Looks at Silver and Amelia* as soon as we get them off each other. *Loud crash can be heard* OH MY GOD!!! The window! My mom's going to kill me!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: *Looks at Amelia and Silver* Are they going to do that forever?

Dr Doppler: No, you see your body needs nourishment and rest to stay alive also it needs to stay hydrated as studies show an-

Everyone (Except Amelia and Silver): Shut up.

Dr Doppler: ...

Me: While we're waiting we can always do some questions, here's one from Shadows of Shadows and just to annoy you, WHAT A WEIRD NAME!

_shadows of shadows is a light phenomena so it is possible._

Here's a question for Ben, how was life working for Captian Flint?

(Is Amelia done trying to kill silver i still want my answer. Never said I  
was a boy by the way)

Me: You're a girl? Wow. *Looks around* HEY AMELIA, SILVER YOU DONE FIGHTING YET?!

Both: *Crash* Nope!

Silver: The woman's got mood swings.

Amelia: I DO NOT!!! *Huge explosion*

Dr Doppler: This is worse than when she was pregnant.

Amelia: *Upstairs* I HEARD THAT!!!

Me: Anyways... B.E.N., answer the question.

B.E.N.: Well, Flint had like, mood swings a lot though I'm not TOO sure, 'cause, I'm not philologist but he KILLED 7 men in one day, a whole new record really, and....

Me: If you want to know more then read The Life and Times of a Navigator by Earth Queen. Ok, next question from Wherever Girl.

_Yikes! Better move to a new location.  
I got another question for Jim: Why did your dad leave? And do you ever miss  
him, even a little bit, or has Silver pretty much filled the void?_

Me: That's a good idea...

B.E.N.: And then! You wouldn't BELIVE what his wife did! She...

Jim: Um, I don't know WHY he left; maybe we weren't good enough for him or something. I missed him so much that I started doing bad things like solar surfing through construction area, but when I met Silver, I started getting better but even though Silver's been a great "father" I still miss him but now I know that he's done something wrong, not us so yeah...

Me: *Sniff* That was sooooooooooooooo sad!!! Read Broken Family and Leaving it All Behind, both by Gangster 90 to find out more.

B.E.N.: It was so sad when Captain Flint died! So I...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Oooh, more questions *Looks through stack of mail* Nope, junk, oooh, my magazine, FOUND IT! The question is from OMGitsEmily.

_Aw, thank you Jim! I'm glad you like my story :)_

I have a question for Delbert and Captain Amelia, er, if she's done fighting  
with Silver yet... What did you decided to name your children? They're all  
adorable by the way.

Me: *Sighs* AMELIA!!!

Amelia: *Somewhere outside* What?!

Me: What did you name your kids?!

Amelia: Andrea, Ashley and Alice! * Crash* and Daniel!

Me: Ok, thanks!

Silver: *Outside* Your nice with her but not me?!

Amelia: I don't like you anyway.

Me: Soooooooo, which ones which?

Dr Doppler: This one's Andrea *Points to brown haired* and this is Ashley *Points to red head*, the last one's Alice and the boy is Daniel.

Me: That's nice, um Doc?

Dr Doppler: Yea?

Me: Can I shorten your name to Doppler?

Dr Doppler: Ok... but gimmie 5 bucks.

Me: 1.

Dr Doppler: 4.

Me: 3.

Dr Doppler: Deal.

Me: *Gives 3 bucks* Ok, _Doppler._

Doppler: Humph.

Me: Anyway, next question from Christian4Life.

_Hi again, I have a question for the kiddos. Who is your favorite babysitter  
out of Jim, B.E.N., Sarah and Silver?_

Kids: We like Uncle Jimmy or B.E.N. 'cause B.E.N. never gets things right so we have lots of fun!!! Uncle Jimmy is always calling people and texting girls on his cell phone so it's the same with him."

Sarah: Jim!!!

Kids: Silver doesn't babysit us because mommy says he's not allowed or she'll pummel him.

Me: Strict parents, next question from Kel Gothe.

_This is hilarious. Have you concidered putting Amelia in a straight jacket?  
And I have a question for Morph...do you ever speak actual words?_

Me: What's a straight jacket?

Morph: Straight jacket, straight jacket!

Me: Well, he speaks *Morph morphs into me* and morphs.

Morph: *As me* Speaks and morphs, speaks and morphs!

Me: There's your answer, next question from the guy wi- I mean girl with the weird name, Shadows of Shadows.

_your name states something everyone already knows mine states something new.  
Anywho here's a question for Captian Flint, if he's there, what made you want  
to be a feared man?_

Me: I knew that before you told me (It's true)

Captain Flint: Well when I was little, people always teased me for having 6 eyes, they kept calling me insect eyes so I vowed that when I grew up I would kill all these people and loot them, as time grew on I did not want other people to tease me so I decided to frighten everyone.

B.E.N.: ...Was so terrible but then there was this pretty robot...


	10. Chapter 10

Me: And we have another question fro- oh that weird girl, Shadows of Shadows.

_Cool Flint(call me, amd we can rule the world), HEY JIMMY!! Are you going to  
be a navy captian or pirate captain, which one do you think is more fun? :)_

Captain Flint: Ok. *goes* HEY!!! It's my turn Scroop!!! *Crash*

Jim: I'll have to be a navy captain or work for the navy but I wanna be a pirate!

Sarah: *Horrified* Jim!

Silver: *In the kitchen* That's the spirit lad! *Explosion*

Me: Next is from Wherever girl and she says.

_I'm getting so addicted to asking questions, but here it goes...  
This one goes to both Jim and Silver (if Amelia hasn't killed him yet): How  
do you feel about the slash people put on youtube and fanfiction about you  
guys? ...And how much would you pay me to kill them?_

Me: I uh go to get something um... yea*Runs off*

Doppler: Maybe she's go to um ... poop.

*2 seconds later*

Me: *Faraway* GET OFF HIM AMY!!!

Amelia: NOWAY!!!

Me: I THINK YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE MOOD SWINGS!!!

Silver: Uh oh...

Amelia: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!

Me: I SAID YOU HAVE MOOD SWINGS!!!

*Huge explosion*

Amelia: Ow.

Me: Ow.

Silver: Ow.

Me: *Drags Silver inside* Ok old man, I saved you, now answer the question.

Silver: *Dazed* Ok, um I'm a bit disturbed, but I have to admit these people are creative; I would pay 10 gold coins for her to kill them.

Jim: Ditto except I would pay a solar surfer for her to kill them.

Silver: Hmmmm, then I'll pay 50 gold coins, so altogether she would get a solar surfer and 50 gold coins.

Me: Thank you Silver and bye-bye.

Silver: **?**

Me: *Gives Silver to Amelia*

Silver: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Amelia: Yay!

Me: And that is maybe the last time we see Silver.

_**Ok, now we will vote to see if Silver stays.**_

_**Write A if you want Silver to get killed by Amelia.**_

_**Write B if you want Silver to live.**_

_**Write C if you want Amelia to get killed by Silver.**_

_**Write D if you want both of them to kill each other.**_

_**Write E if you want them to get tired and go inside to eat.**_

_**And write F if you want them to get bored and have a pillow fight in my sister's bedroom.**_

_**The one with the most votes wins! Review and vote!!! It will be open until Friday. (WARNING: If one of them dies they will not be back in the story for 5 chapters.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A: **

**B: 1**

**C: **

**D: **

**E: 2**

**F: 1**

*Amelia and Silver are somewhere in the house*

Silver: Ummmm, now Amelia lass can't we just um stop the violence?

Amelia: This is not violence... it's exercising!

Silver: But...

Amelia: Don't say the word butt to me!

Silver: I said but.

Amelia: No, you said butt.

Silver: I said BUT

Amelia: You said BUTT

*Two hours later*

Amelia: I'm telling you, you said butt!

Silver: No I didn't, ok?

Amelia: I told you, you said- oh never mind.

Silver: I'm hungry.

Amelia: Me too.

*Both go inside*

Me: OK, now another question from Inkgirl.

_Question time: Delbert, how did you feel about being labeled as comic relief?_

Doppler: Hold on for a second, can you change my name to Delbert please?

Me: Gimmie 3 bucks.

Doppler: Here.

Me: OK, thanks.

Delbert: What's a comic relief?

Me: I dunno, we'll get back to that, next question from Shadows of Shadows.

_Mrs. Sarah have you ever wanted Doppler to be your boyfrined?_

Sarah: *Throws up*

Me: we'll take that as a no and that's all for today!

*In the kitchen*

Silver: *Looks in fridge* What do you want lass?

Amelia: I dunno.

Silver: Ooooh coke!

Amelia: I want a Popsicle.

Silver: Here *Gives Popsicle*

Amelia: *Swallows Popsicle*

Silver: 0_0

Amelia: What?

Silver: You ate my sleeve!

Amelia: *Coughs up chewed sleeve*

Silver: You can have it.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Another question from Wherever Girl.

_One more question, and this is for the WHOLE crew: Do you think Disney should  
make a sequel to the movie?_

Everyone: YES!

Me: Me too, next question from Christian4Life.

_Hey B.E.N., did you ever remember if it was in fact you that danced with an  
android named "Luppe'"??_

B.E.N.: ... It was the BEST moment of my life! A date with a pretty robot! And the...

Me: B.E.N.! Did you dance with an android named Luppe?

B.E.N.: Huh? Oh yeah, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

*Two hours later*

B.E.N.: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Me: WELL?!?!

B.E.N.: I'm not sure.

Me: Jim, smack him!

Jim: *Slaps B.E.N.*

B.E.N.: OWWW! *Gasps* I see my life passing through my eyes! At least I think it's my life, WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AND ANDROIND NAMED LUPPE?!?!!?

Me: That doesn't answer much, next question from Inkgirl.

Inkgirl: Yea?

Delbert: I forgot you were there.

Inkgirl: I wasn't here ALL the time, that's why I sent the questions.

Me: Where were you?

Inkgirl: *Looks guilty* Nuttin'

Me: Anyways the question is 0_o

_Guys: What would be your various reactions if, say, I let loose a homicidal  
assasin in your midst? Just a hypothetical question, of course._

Everyone: *Throws pillows*

Inkgirl: AUGH! *Ducks* What makes you think I'm referring to any instance in particular?

Me: You what?!

Homicidal assassin: *Pops out of no ware*

Everyone: *Screams their head off*

My head: This is just GREAT, now we have a homicidal assassin in here and everyone's lost their heads!

Jim's head: This is cool; I always wanted to do this!

Silver's head: Um, has ANYONE thought about how we're going to put our heads back on our body?

My head: I think we have a problem.

Everyone's heads: *Tries to nod but rolls around*

Homicidal assassin: Oooooh! *Picks up Jim's head and tosses*

Jim's head: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

My head: Ok, while we're trying to fix this, here's another question from Wherever Girl.

_Gosh, I hope they get their heads back on. 0_o Any idea on how to handle THIS  
situation?_

Jim's head: We could wait for someone to come and put us back together.

Amelia's head: how 'bout surgery?

My head: Oh yea that's a good idea, NO.

Delbert's head: Scientifically this could not happen for "Screaming our heads off" is just and expre-

Everyone's heads: Shut up.

Silver's head: There's always glue.

Sarah's head: That'll take FOREVER to dry, we should use tape.

Red head kid's head: yea, duck tape.

Morph (He doesn't have a head): Duck tape! Duck tape!

*Everyone's heads starts to argue*

My head: we're still figuring that out, next is from The Inkgirl.

_That totally made my week. Almeda on the loose roflXD  
__  
__Next Question: Captain Flint, would you like your very own, grade-a, 100%  
natural, authentic fangirl?_

Flint's head: Hmmmmmmmmmm, that depends, who is she and will she kidnap me?

My head: Ok-

Jim's head: We have decided! We will rampage the hospital and force them to put us back together.

My head: ...

Amelia's head: It sounded better when we thought of it.

My head: Hmmmmmmm, now that I think of it... it actually might work...

Silver's head: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, we're doing it?

My head: Yea whatever.

Everyone's heads: YAY!!!

My head: Next question from NeverTooLate03.

_To the WHOLE crew: Okay, since everyone thinks there should be a seequel,  
what should the sequel be about?_

Jim's head: I wanna be captain-

Amelia's head: That's MY job.

Jim's head: Fine, I wanna be first mate then.

Scroop's head: I want to kill "Jimbo".

Silver's head: I want to return to Jimbo and be rich!

Sarah's head: I want to have a bigger part.

Arrow's head: I want to be alive again.

Amelia's head: I don't want to be hurt again.

B.E.N.'s head: I want to hug Jimmy! And EVERYONE ELSE!

Everyone's heads: In your dreams.

Me: Ok, so next chapter we're going to rampage the hospital, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

My head: IT'S TIME TO RAMPAGE THE HOSPATAL!!! (Trumpets play)

Everyone's head: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My head: Ready, set-

Everyone's head: GO!!!!!!! *Everyone's heads roll out the door*

My head: STOP!!!!!!!!!

Everyone's heads: *Comes back*

My head: First we do a question, this one's from Shadows of Shadows.

_Are any of you scared of needles?_

Everyone's heads: Er...

Jim's head: No way!

Scroop's head: I'm not!

Kid's heads: We're not!

Silver's head: Phft, it doesn't hurt.

Amelia's head: I ain't a wuss.

Flint's head: That's pathetic!

My head: Uh huh *Holds up picture of needle*

Everyone's head: *Screams really loudly*

My head: Problem?

Everyone's head: *Shakes head* No! Of course not! *Laughs nervously*

My head: Ok then... GO!

Everyone's heads: *Timidly rolls out the door*

My head: Wimps. *Rolls out door*

*In the hospital*

My head: *Rolls up to a nurse* Excuse me ma'am-

Nurse: *Screams and faints*

My head: Ok... *Rolls up to another nurse* Where can we find a do-

Nurse: *Screams and faints*

My head: Sheesh.

Jim's head: *Whispers* The plan was to THREATEN or FORCE them to do it.

My head: We're HEADS; they're people who could squish us in a second.

Amelia's head: Go up to a man doctor and try.

My head: Ok *Rolls up to a man* DUDE!

Doctor: *Looks around*

My head: Down here, nincompoop!

Doctor: What are- I mean WHO are you?!

My head: We need YOU to come to my house and put our heads back on our bodies!

Silver's head: What about the assassin?

My head: SHUSH! *Turns to doctor* Well?

Doctor: Do I get paid?

My head: YES!

Doctor: Ok, lead the way.

My head: *Rolls out of hospital*

*In my house*

Doctor: Ohhhhhhhhh, nice furniture!

My head: Ahem!

Doctor: Oh, right *Picks up Silver's body* Who's is this?

Silver's head: MINE! *Rolls up to doctor*

Doctor: *Put's Silver's head back on his body*

Silver: Thanks!

Doctor: *Picks up B.E.N.'s body* Who's is this one?

B.E.N.'s head: *Comes out of kitchen* Yes?

My head: Where were you when we went to the hospital?

B.E.N.'s head: We went to the hospital?

My head: Never mind.

*Doctor put's everyone's heads back on*

Doctor: Done, that's 75 bucks please.

Me: *Smiles evilly* Ok... ASSASSIN DUDE! COME HERE!

Assassin: What?

Me: Take care of this... friendly visitor.

Assassin: You don't mind?

Me: Oh no, of course not!

Assassin: Sweet! *Grabs doctor and runs into the kitchen*

_**This part has been cut out because you don't want to know what happened... seriously, you don't want to know.**_

Me: I have been mentally scarred for life... Ok, next question from Wherever Girl.

_LOL how funny.  
Okay, this may sound silly but... hypothetically, what if that paid assassin  
was a slash fan, and I just so happened to be in the neighborhood and, oh I  
don't know, ripped his vital organs out? *wink wink* ^-^_

*Doorbell rings*

Me: Come in!

Wherever Girl: *Opens door and comes in*I was just in the neighbourhood and I'd thought I'd drop by to visit.

Assassin: That was fun!

Wherever Girl: What the-

_**This part has also been cut out because Wherever Girl has a potty mouth.**_

Amelia: Holy crap, girl! Do you kiss your parents with that mouth?!

Wherever Girl: *Wipes mouth* Yes I do! *Glares at assassin*

Assassin: I have this _REALLY bad feeling..._

Wherever Girl: *Tackles assassin*

Me: Ok! That was a... interesting visit...

**Ok, anyone who see's this hi and next time you review, write an idea for a Christmas party! Those who do will be in the next chapter! (Include your gender please!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Ok, follow me! *Goes into the living room*

Everyone: *Follows.

Me: *Flicks on lights* Ta Da!

Jim: Awesome! *Dives into a 10 foot cake* Yea!

Morph: *Zooms around and around a huge Christmas tree*

Me and Wherever Girl: Do you guys like it?

Amelia: *Is hanging upside down on lights* Yup!

Me: Get down from there!

B.E.N.:*Rides on toy train* Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Flint: *Swims in bowl of eggnog* Dum dee dee da doo!

Kids: *Jump into a pile of presents* Cool!

*Silver and Sarah have a water gun fight*

Silver: *Squirts Sarah* Gotcha!

Sarah: Oh no you didn't! *Squirts Silver* Ha!

Scroop: *Balances huge tower of candy canes* Careful, careful...

Flint: *Jumps out of the eggnog* That was fun!

B.E.N. and Morph: *Dives into eggnog and starts drinking*

*25 minutes later*

Wherever Girl: It's time to eat!

Everyone: Crowds around table and starts eating turkey and stuff*

Me: *Grabs cup and goes to eggnog bowl* Hey! There's nothing in here!

B.E.N.: *Burps*

Morph: *Burps*

Delbert: Dang, now we can't have any!

Wherever Girl: That's not the only problem, I put caffeine in there.

Me: Why did you do that?

Wherever Girl: So we could stay up and wait for Santa.

Morph and B.E.N.: *Start having weird look in eyes*

Delbert: How much caffeine did you put in here?

Wherever Girl: *Shrugs* If you drank a cup it would just give you more energy.

Kid 1: They drank the whole bowl!

*B.E.N. and Morph jump up and run into a lamp*

Me: That's an antique!

B.E.N.: *Climbs up the tree*

Morph: *Turns into a knife and carves "Morph Was Here" on the turkey*

B.E.N.: *Dangles from tree and kicks off the star*

Silver: *Catches star* What do we do?!

Everyone: *Looks at Wherever Girl*

Wherever Girl: What? Oh come on!

Amelia: You put the caffeine in the eggnog.

Wherever Girl: You people make me do everything! *Thinks* Ok here's my idea...

*5 minutes later*

B.E.N.: *Skips around* Dum dee dum! *Trips and lands on a blanket* Oh, a blankey! I wuv woo bwanky!

Me: *Is hiding behind a chair* Gotcha! *Grabs blanket with B.E.N. in it and ties it up* You're coming with me!

B.E.N.: I wonder where the light switch is.

*In the kitchen*

Silver: *Clears throat* Oh Morphy! Morphy!

Morph: *Zooms in*

Jim: *Holds out cookie* Here Morph!

Morph: *Turns into pencil and writes "Morph ROX!" on the wall*

Silver: Come to Daddy Morph!

Morph: *Sees cookie* Yay! *Flies toward them*

Silver: *Arm turns into net and traps Morph* Ha!

Me: *Drags bag with B.E.N. in it* We're ready!

Amelia and Wherever Girl: *Opens cellar door* Throw 'em in!

Me: Throws bag* There!

Jim: *Takes Morph out of net*

Morph: *Zooms out of Jim's hand and straight into the cellar door*

Wherever Girl: *Locks door* Finally!

Delbert: I know how we can celebrate!

Me: Eat cake?

Kid 2: Have a dance party?

Silver: Watch scary movies 'till midnight?

Delbert: *Pulls out _A Christmas Carol_* By reading a classic Christmas book!

Jim: Doc, that ain't celebrating, that's torture.

Delbert: We're reading it! *Opens book* A Christmas Carol by- *Book starts to glow* Wha?

*Book suddenly sucks everyone in*

**Meanwhile...**

Morph: *Morphs into paper and slips under door* Yay! *Unlocks door*

B.E.N.: Whew! That was SO scary! *Looks at book* Neat! A book! *Opens book* Ahem, _Once in a village there was a man named Scrooge, Scrooge was a grumpy..._

*In the book*

Silver: What happened? *Looks at clothes* And why am I wearing these? *Points at old fashion suit*

Amelia: Ew, I'm wearing a dress!

Me: What kind of crap this?

Wherever Girl: I think we've been sucked into the story.

Me: Takes a genius to find out.

Doppler girl 1: I read a story about something like this! For the characters to get out, they need to finish the book!

Scroop: So we just act out the story? Sounds easy.

Doppler girl 1: But, they need someone to read the story too.

_But what Scrooge hated most of all, was Christmas, which was just round the corner._

Silver: Is that B.E.N.?

Me: I think so; we better get to our places.

*Big flash of light and everyone's gone*

_While everyone was celebrating the festive time, Scrooge sat in his office grumbling about the season._

Silver (Scrooge): Is that my cue? Oh er, what a dreadful season! It's like crap is falling from the sky, actually, that would be funny *Snickers*

_He muttered, and then he peered at his clerk, Bob Cratchit._

Silver: Bob, *Laughs* Oh, I mean get to work!

_He snapped at the poor man, and then he dropped his gaze back on his work._

Doppler (Bob): *Clears throat* But sir! It's crapmas- I mean Christmas Eve! And also, that suit makes you look fat.

_Scrooge glared at him,_

Silver: This is just another day for working! And this suit doesn't make me look fat!

Doppler: Because your already fat! Oh, um sir, it's time for me to go! Fatso! *runs out the door*

_Cratchit said and headed out the door slowly and sadly, pitying the heartless man._

_Scrooge looked at Cratchit's retreating form._

Silver: Well you're rude! Um, *Clears throat* Christmas! Bah, June bug, I mean Humbug!

_Scrooge blocked the noises of the happy celebration and went back to work, 3 hours later he looked at the clock,_

Silver: Finally! Time to get out of this crappy place!

_He grumbled as he picked up his stuff and headed out the door to the deserted street._

_It was late when he got back home, for his dinner he had a cold potatoes and pea soup._

_He sat in front of the fireplace, and ate._

Silver: This food sucks! Where's a Burger King when you need one!

_Soon he fell into a deep slumber, suddenly; a loud sound awakened him,_

Silver: Who the heck is it?!

_A ghostly moan filled the air and the sound of dragged chains rang through the house._

Scroop (Jacob Marley): Boooooooooooo, booooooooooooooo!

Silver: You ain't fooling me Scroopy.

_The ghost looked into Scrooge's eyes and said._

Scroop: I had to come and tell you that 3 ghosts are comin' to visit you.

_Scrooge shook with terror and shakily replied,_

Silver: I know that.

Scroop: I know you know but the story wants you to know because I told you.

_The ghost said and vanished into thin air._

Silver: What's my line again? Oh yea, Humbug, that was just a dream, too many sour potatoes before bedtime I guess.

_Scrooge griped then he got into his canopy bed and fell asleep, at 12:00 midnight a glowing light awakened him._

Silver: What is it now?!

Me (First ghost: The ghost of Christmas past): Chill dude, it's me, the ghost of Christmas past A.K.A. Secret Feline.

_The ghost replied and grabbed Scrooges hand._

Me: You're coming with me.

Silver: Where we going? It better be good, I'm missing my beauty sleep for this!

_Scrooge asked, the ghost only said_

Me: Somewhere, now hold on.

_And with that, they vanished into the night air._

_They appeared in a small school._

_3 young boys ran past them laughing and yelling,_

Silver: Uh, what names should I use? Um, John! Eddie! It's me, remember?!

Me: We're just in a shadow so stop your yapping.

_And with that she snapped her fingers and they were inside the schoolhouse, there was no one in there except a small boy hunched over in his desk._

Silver: That was me?! I mean, it's me, when I was a boy!

_Cried Scrooge, seeing his former self_

_Suddenly a girl ran into the school._

_She took young Scrooge's hand and led him outside._

Silver: Who was that?

Me: *Whispers* Your "sister".

Silver: Oh, that's my sister!

_Scrooge said, his eyes filling with tears to see his sister._

Me: Ok, time's up, let's go.

_Then she grabbed Scrooge's hand and they disappeared._

_Scrooge awoke in his bedroom, dripping with cold sweat._

Silver: Um, that must have been a dream! These lines are hard to remember.

_And with that he fell asleep, until another sound awakened him_

Silver: Why is it always me who get's waked up?

_The ghost said_

Wherever Girl (Second ghost: The ghost of Christmas present): It's me, remember old man?

_The ghost grabbed Scrooges hand and they were off again._

Wherever Girl: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

_This time, they appeared in a busy market, full of people finishing their Christmas shopping._

*In the living room*

B.E.N.: This book is kinda boring *Flips to end* And Scrooge spent the rest of his days a kind man, The End. *Book starts to glow*

*Everyone pops out*

Jim: You know, that kind of sucked, I didn't even get to say anything.

Doppler kids: Neither did we!

Me: So you all wanna go back?

Jim and kids: No.

Me: Well, the Christmas party isn't over yet, so I invited more people! The first guest is Stitch!

Stitch: Aloha! *Walks in*

Me: Second guest is Simba!

Simba: Hi! *Walks in*

Me: The last guest is Mushu!

Mushu: Ni hao! *Walks in*

Me: ... And all of their friends and family!

*Guest's family rushes in*

Jim: *Talking to Mulan* So are you free tonight?

Mulan: I'm already married.

Jim: Yea right, to who?

Shang: To me.

Jim: But you guys are only 17.

Mushu: Oh, I think you just got pretty boy mad.

Stitch: Calabunga! *Jumps into eggnog bowl*

Lilo: Stitch! Get out of there!

B.E.N.: *Pushes Lilo in* Come on! *Jumps in*

Lilo: *Screams hysterically*

Nala: *Pulls Lilo out*

Flint: You're ruining our fun! *Pushes both in*

Amelia: *Is riding on Simba* Giddy up!

Simba: Get off me! *Runs around like a idiot*

Amelia: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Scroop: *Talking to Scar* when this party's over, want to join up?

Scar: Love to, but in my movie, I'm already dead, sorry.

Scroop: Yea, so am I.

Scar: Have you ever killed anybody?

Scroop: Yea, some dude called Arrow, what about you?

Scar: I killed Mufassa.

Scroop: Wasn't he your brother?

Scar: So what?

Kids: *Talking to Pleakly and Jumba* So one of you is a mad scientist-

Jumba: That's me.

Kids: And one of you is a what?

Pleakly: An earth specialist.

Kids: Dude, We're on earth right now, so tell me *Points at lamp* What's that?

Pleakly: That's an earth lighting tool that was discovered by Benjamin Franklin, also called a Lamp.

Kids: *blinks* I guess you could say that.

Inkgirl: *Appears out of no ware* Nice party, mind if I invite some people?

Me and Wherever Girl: Sure.

Inkgirl: Come here guys!

Silver's crew: *Walks in*

Kiara: Who are you guys?

Me: You invited THEM?

Inkgirl: Yup

Me: Inky, those guys are, how should I say this? They have a BAD relationship with Silver.

*Crash*

Crew: We'll get you Silver!

Silver: Now lads, won't want to be doin' anything violent now would we?

Me: My point exactly.

*Clock strikes*

Me: It's time for the big picture! Everyone to your places!

Everyone: *Runs around into a weird sort of formation*

Me: Silver, Flint and Scroop, you guys are in the back! Inkgirl, get closer to Wherever Girl! And kids, get in the front! Ok, ready *Sets camera and runs beside Inkgirl*

*Camera flashes*

Me: *Looks at picture* Perfect! Now everyone say Merry Christmas.

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Me: And _that _is **The End**.


End file.
